1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cam grinding machines for grinding automotive cam shafts or the like, and, more particularly, to such machines being capable of grinding, in accordance with a model cam, master cams which are bodily carried on a work spindle rotatably supported upon a rocking table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical headstock of a cam grinding machine having been in use heretofore, a dovetail guide way is formed parallel to a work spindle bodily carrying master cams, and a slider, slidably guided by the guide way, is provided with a rotational spindle rotatably supported at such a position as to be overhung far from the guide way toward the work spindle, the rotational spindle supporting at one end thereof a master cam grinding wheel with a small diameter. Because of the overhang disposition of the rotational spindle, however, the headstock is liable to lack in rigidity and does not provide completely satisfactory master cam grinding accuracy.
Furthermore, the headstock is correlated to a follower roller support mechanism and, for the purpose of pivotal movement of a rocking table carrying the work spindle, a follower roller having the same diameter as the master cam grinding wheel is fitted upon the rotational spindle of the slider guided by the dllower roller, and this further invites deterioration in the accuracy of ground workpiece cams.